tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Balwuulf Felgeif
Balwuulf Felgeif is a Nord male Heritor and the eldest son of Skald the Elder, and, as such, is next in line to become the Jarl of The Pale. Born in 4E 175 shortly before the end of the Great War, he was taken to be raised in exile away from his father in Solstheim; a precaution suggested by his mother to ensure Thalmor agents would not take her son after the signing of the White-Gold Concordant for being the Heritor of a jarldom. In 4E 201, a fully grown Balwuulf returned to Skyrim aboard the Northern Wind with letters, seals, and documents stating his claim as a member of Clan Felgeif and his parentage. Skald, who believed his wife and child had died in the war, was pleased and proclaimed Balwuulf as his legitimate heir and taking the title of. Unlike his father, Balwuulf proved his devotion to the people, even lifting a spell the Deadric Prince Vaermina had cast over Dawnstar. Balwuulf was later credited with forming the Order of the Seren, who aid him in maintaining peace across The Pale. Appearance Balwuulf did not wear expensive clothes during his childhood on Solstheim nor when coming to Skyrim. Rather, Balwuulf took to wearing a unique set of Heritor Robes for casual wear, as well as a sapphire ring proclaiming his rank and an inheritor's leather circlet over his brow. In times of war or conflict, Balwuulf could be seen using Seren Battle Armor in battle. As the son of a Nordic father and Imperial mother, Balwuuf possesses racial traits from both his parents, though he is predominately Nordic in shape and size. Much like his Nordic kinsman, Balwuulf is tall and muscular. However, his skin is more swarthy and his facial features are sharper, reflecting his Colovian heredity. Family Personality While a Nord at heart, many of Balwuuf's traits are attributed to those he inherited from his mother. Unlike his father, he is kind, honorable, and generous while seeking battle only as a last resort. Having seen the hardships that many Dunmer faced in Raven Rock as an adolescent, Balwuuf has a keen understanding of working together as a community to overcome hardships. Growing up in Raven Rock, Balwuuf was reared on the stories and tales of the Captain Falx Carius ad his legion's attempts at taming the frontier of Solstheim, and as such with House Redoran's political views, held an appreciation for the Mede Empire. Upon arriving in Skyrim and witnessing the political factions first-hand, Balwuulf did not support the Stormcloak point of view. When and if his father relinquished the throne, Balwuulf vowed to lend support to Elesif upon his coronation. Given how much of an outspoken supporter and admirer of Ulfric Stormcloak that Skald was, Balwuulf could not voice his own opinion for risk of dis-appreciation. In secret he supported the Empire's right to control Skyrim, seeing as though it had been part of the Empire for a long time and was probably the best to dissuade the Thalmor from waging another Great War. To Balwuulf, Ulfric was an upstart warlord, who utilized petty trifles to rile Nordic patriotism, for nothing more than to take power for himself. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nobility Category:Half-Breeds